When multiple transactions are trying to modify the same data from a database, one of the transactions is issued a lock on the data, while the other transactions have to wait until the lock is released and the data is available. Generally, this locking approach preserves the consistency or integrity of the data and may produce an acceptable amount of latency in some database systems.
However, the result of the previous transaction that held the lock may cause unnecessary processing to be performed against the database when the lock is released to the next transaction, thus resulting in additional latency. This additional latency may reduce the usefulness and responsiveness of the database system. As such, any reduction in the number of unnecessary queries or other transactions executed against a database may save database resources, reduce latency, and improve the usefulness of the database.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.